Kitchen Conversations
by Dew on the Sunflower
Summary: Lily and James run into each other in the Hogwarts Kitchens one night. Slight Lily/James. Set around their 6th year


**A/N: Here's another oneshot, actually it was part of a multi chap fic that didn't work out too well, maybe someday I'll give you that full version…but for now enjoy this oneshot**

**Disclamer: I don't have the attention span to write a three chapter WIP what makes you think I could write a HP length novel?**

Kitchen Conversations 

At eleven-thirty one winters night Lily Evans could be found in the palace kitchens, sitting cross-legged on one of the tables eating mint chocolate-chip ice cream out of the carton.

"Anything else you need miss?" one of the house elves asked her, bowing.

"No, no I'm fine," Lily said smiling, "you can go relax, really,"

"A house elf's work is never done miss," the elf said before walking away.

The door to the kitchens banged open. "Master Potter," another of the elves called

"Keely, the usual, please," a familiar male voice called. Lily looked up, only to see the very familiar face of James Potter looking back at her. "Evans, what a surprise, never seen you down here!"

"And you won't ever again," Lily said standing up, leaving the ice cream on the table. "Thank you very much," she called over her shoulder to the elves.

"Whoa, Evans, hold up," James said, blocking her way to the door "Look, if this is about today, listen."

"No Potter, it's not just about today, it's about yesterday and the day before that and the day before that."

"Just stay, please, have dinner with me," he begged.

"We already had dinner, idiot," Lily pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Midnight snack?" he asked.

Lily's eyebrows scrunched together as she scanned James' face. "Sure," she gave in a moment later.

"Great," James smiled and held out his arm. Lily contemplated it for a moment then shook her head "Too cheesy?" he asked

Lily laughed. "Just a little," and she sat down next to him on the bench, "So, do you come down here every night?"

"Most nights, usually only after we fight,"

"So pretty much every night?" Lily smiled

"Well, when you look at it that way," James winked.

"Your food Master Potter," the elf, Keely, said setting down a tray in front of the two students.

"A pig…a whole pig, every night?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"I'm a growing guy, aren't I?" he said. "Help yourself to whatever you like."

"No, I'm good with my ice cream," Lily said taking another bite of her ice cream.

"If you're sure," he said digging in to his food.

Lily watched him for a minute "You're disgusting," she finally commented.

"Thank you," he said with a mouth full of food.

She smiled at him, "So how's Quidditch going?" When he opened his mouth, still full of food, to answer, she added quickly, "you can finish chewing first,"

"Are you actually interested?" he asked when he finished his bite of pork.

"Well, Alice is into it and Mary follows it, so I've learned to fake an interest," Lily answered smiling.

"Well, for your fake interest, it's pathetic; we are up for the humiliation of the century on Sunday."

"You can't be that bad," she argued.

"You haven't seen us play then, have you?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

"If you're really that bad, it's probably not worth my time."

"We're not all that bad, Ness and Sirius are good, the other chaser, Chloe, is only on the team because she's the only other one who managed to stay on her broom during trials. Britt and Gi are good beaters, but that's because they're twins and have that freaky reading minds thing going on, keeper sucks, don't know why I put him on the team to be honest, and then, of course, there's me, the best seeker in the history of the sport," James explained.

"You are a conceited jerk," Lily said smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"Of course I am! I mean, look at me. What's not to love?" he teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said digging the last of the ice cream out of the container "Well, it was really nice talking to you, James," she paused. "I should go."

"Talk to you later?" James asked.

"Probably not," Lily admitted.

"Why?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Because tomorrow you'll be back to your pig-headed, idiot, jinxing people just for the fun of it, self," Lily said, and left James alone with the house elves.

**A/N: There's a little green button down there…click it and tell me what you think**

**Luv ya **

**Sunflower**


End file.
